Doorway Drabbles
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: Just a few little scenes. Orginally posted at the ADMM proboard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I'm simply borrowing them.

Doorway Drabbles

He stood in the doorway, simply watching her. She didn't need to look away from the flickering light to feel the concern dancing in his eyes, and so she didn't. They had known each other far too long to require words.

The one bright spot in the picture was her stocking feet. They had, over the course of their friendship, reached a point where she could kick off her boots and curl up on his overstuffed sofa. It was a small thing, but they were moments he had always treasured.

She sat, her feet tucked up beneath her, unmoving. He sighed softly as his own boots clicked on the flagstones before being silenced by the rug. The sofa dipped beside her underneath his weight, and in a strange way it reassured her.

Albus stared straight ahead, trying to find what she was so intent upon, but nothing came. He uttered not a sound as his hand stole beneath her own and wrapped it in his warmth; the gesture saying more than words ever could.

For the first time Minerva closed her eyes and gave his hand a gentle squeeze in thanks. She allowed her head to fall back and lull to the side. Two deep emerald eyes stared at him. They were tired, haggard, from the stress of the day, and it caused his heart to skip a beat. In that instant he knew.

His wrinkled but strong hand came to rest along her jaw, tracing an invisible line, and he did what seemed the most natural thing in the world. He kissed his best friend. If she was surprised it didn't show.

She leaned into his warmth, coaxing him to deepen the kiss as lips moved together. There were no violent fireworks or explosions. There was only a filling warmth, a feeling of safety that seemed to surround her.

When their lips finally parted, both were panting slightly and their cheeks were red. Without a word spoken, Minerva leaned into him fully and resting her head against his chest. His arms pulled her closer as his head came to rest against her own, both returning their attention to the fire burning brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story.

A loving smile graced her lips as she watched him from the doorway. Moonlight filtered into the room through the floor length windows, causing everything around them to glow. His back was to her, and his broad shoulders were bare, half hidden by his long hair. He was wearing the pair of purple pajamas pants she had bought for him the week before.

He shifted slightly, bending over something she couldn't see, and the smile covering her face grew. She could still faintly make out the marks trailing down his back from their last evening in Dublin.

Their honeymoon lasted for ten full days, and Minerva couldn't remember ever spending more than three hours at a stretch away from the hotel room. Together they had discovered muscles neither had ever imaged existed, and they loved every minute.

Her thumb thoughtlessly played with the ring that was still settling into its new home as she became vaguely aware that he was humming. She watched as he swayed gently on his feet in time with the tune, still fiddling with something in front of him.

A stray cloud passed over the moon out in the inky night and plunged in the room into a temporary darkness. Silently she pushed herself away from the doorway and made her way to him. She didn't make a sound as she bare feet stalked across the worn wooden floors and her nightgown flowed around her knees.

He didn't start as her arms slid around his waist and her lips found their favourite place between his shoulders. She had laughed the first time she saw the turtle shaped mole there. His skin was warm and smelled of leather and sandalwood. It was enough to cause her cheeks to flush and her heart to pound.

He turned slowly, almost languidly, in her embrace before wrapping his own arms around her, pulling her flush against him. The tenderness in his eyes was overwhelming, and it became a relief when he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, breaking the connection.

Once their lips parted he surprised her by stepping away, and she immediately felt the loss. She followed his gaze to and saw a table with a single pillow. His smile turned mischievous even as he deftly slid away the straps of her night gown and walked her backward. It had been a stressful day.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: THanks for the reviews everyone. Your thoughts are appreciated as always.

He bit back a curse as his shoulder slammed into the solid doorframe. His chest was rising as his heart pounded frantically. He shook out his hand absently, and the note from the nurse, now simply a wet mass, landed with a sickening flop on the floor below.

The sweat trickling down his forehead stung his frantic eyes, but he never noticed. All his focus was on the woman in front of him, that damnable, stubborn woman.

Her eyes were shut tight against the pain and Albus could see the trail of tears stream down her blotchy cheeks as the fading sunlight streamed through the windows behind her. Vaguely, he heard the other occupant say something, but his mind couldn't be bothered to understand.

He watched as her mouth opened, her chest labouring as she searched for the air she so desperately needed, but no sound escaped her parted lips. The worst seemed to be over as she slumped heavily backward into the mound of pillows, but she never opened her eyes.

He saw the way her fingers flexed and the fresh tears in the rumpled linens. The house elves would not be at all happy. He watched, fascinated, as the next ripple overtook her before he was able to force his legs into moving forward.

He almost groaned as his right hand rested against the impossibly taut muscles of her lower back and his left grabbed hers reflexively. She was hot, pulsing, as she realized he was there and squeezed his hand for all she was worth and was rewarded with a resounding crack.

She rolled forward into herself as the next contraction hit, but again she was silent. Her breath was shallow and fast, but her tears were faster. His heart broke as he watched her struggle. This was no time for pride.

Poppy looked up from her place at the foot of the bed as she heard the sheets rustle. Minerva landed with a gentle thud against his chest as the contraction passed.

She turned into the crook of his neck as he wiped the strands of plastered hair out of her face. He grasped both of her hands tightly as she lurched again, following her. With a final squeeze of her hand he turned his head. "Let go," he whispered. She screamed.


End file.
